Misunderstood Pasts
by TheDarkestNightmare
Summary: Bella, a girl who was abandonded by her mother, has no memory of what happened after, only knowing that she ended up in fostercare. Has found her way to a home in Forks. Can Bella find out what is being kept from her? Will she finally belong?


I knocked on the door of my new home. I closed my eyes, trying to make the tears that filled them disappear. I was not wanted anymore by anyone. So why did they keep trying? They keep putting me into these houses where I don't belong, just because my parents can not take care of me but they can take care of their adopted kid. It was useless, I couldn't even make a friend before I was shipped off to another place. I don't know how much more I could take of this. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Isabella?" A woman in her mid thirties asked.

I nodded, and gave a small, fake smile. The woman's face brightened and she ushered me through the door. "I am so glad you made it safely!"  
She said happily.

"Thank you." I replied quickly not in the mood for conversation.

"The trip was long right? Here I will show you to your room. You can get settled in and I will call you down for dinner. Alright?" She asked.

"Okay. Thank you." I replied following her up the stairs and to a room that was painted fully pink with frills all over. A room for a young girl who thinks she is a princess. Not a 16 year old girl, who has never been treated with respect. She left, without another word, she descended down the stairs and I closed the door behind me. I looked for a closet and found it towards the back of the room. I dragged my bags over to it and started to unpack.

When I was finished I laid down on the bed and thought of what might happen in the next few hours. I would see the woman's true colors and find out if I was going to be treated like garbage and beaten daily, treated like I was invisible, or treated with respect and a normal person. I weighed my options and beted on being treated like I was invisible. I looked around the room once more and I could not help the small almost ghostly smile creep upon my face. This was once the room I dreamed of having. Like my other dreams of playing with other kids, riding a bike, even just being outside longer than ten minutes, none of that ever happened.

I was always treated like an outsider. Even by my own parents. I was ignored as soon as I turned three. When they adopted a child a year older than me. My mother asked if I wanted to go for a walk and I agreed. She held my hand all the way through it, until we got to a park. She sat me on a swing and told me not to move. To stay there until she came back, me thinking that she would actually be back smiled and nodded. The last thing that I said to her was. " I love you mommy."And I couldn't realise that the look in her eyes was not one of love, but one of hate and disgust.

So I waited on the swing for a few hours, Which then turned into a day. Several people came up to me and asked me if I was lost. And me being the clueless child I was replied "No, my mommy is coming back." And they would leave.

I found out that my birth mother remarried when I was a newborn, and I am holding on to the thread of hope that my real father will want me or at least try and find me. That thought lets me sleep at night. Knowing someone might actually care.

I was called downstairs for dinner. I smiled when the smell drifted through the corridors of the house. When I made it to the kitchen I was greeted with a hug.

"We are having chicken with grilled onions and peppers. Is that alright?" My foster mother asked.

"Sounds great." I replied truthfully. Her face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Let me introduce you to some people." She turned around and ushered me into the room. "This is Harold, my husband," She said pointing to a middle aged man standing in the middle of the room. I waved lightly.

"Jasper, my son, He is your age." She then pointed to a boy sitting at the table, he looked my age maybe slightly older. He had dirty blond hair and greenish/blueish eyes. He smiled kindly. I waved again.

"Alice, Jasper's girlfriend." She made hand motions to a small pixie like girl, bouncing in her chair that was placed right next to Jasper. She had black hair cut short, and Amber eyes.

"It's so nice to meet you! We are going to be great friends! I can tell!" Alice gushed. I laughed softly.

"Isabella you can call me Mary." My foster mother, Mary responded.

"Thank you for taking me into your home. Please call me Bella." I requested. I got nods from around the room. I smiled lightly.

*(*)*

After dinner Alice accompanied me to my room and sprawled on my bed.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" She asked, breaking the comfortable silence that once filled the air.

"Mhmm." I said in agreement,

"How many homes have you been in? I hope that's not to personal or anything! I understand if you don't-" I cut her off by responding

"21." A short gasp came from her lips. "I have been in foster care since I was 3 and a half. It is only to be expected right? The good thing was I almost got adopted a couple times."

"Bella, why weren't you adopted?" She asked warily, though I wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid of me, or my reaction to the question.

"They always dropped me at the end. Either found another child they wanted or they didn't want a girl who had a foster care record like mine. They want a stabilized child that didn't get tossed around. It could be anything really. You kind of get used to it after a while. 13 years (**_Bella would be 16 turning 17)_** in this system and you kind of have to." It was nice talking to Alice. We had this invisible bond that formed tonight.

She got off the bed and walked towards me. She enveloped me in a hug, "I am so sorry Bella." Was what she said. Those words were enough to send a few tears down my cheeks. I blushed realizing how much I was letting down the walls I built for so long. I knew I probably would be sent back in a few days, and I would leave Alice behind.

Maybe they will let me stay for a while.

*(*)*

That night I fell into a restless sleep. I was starting school over again, joy. I got up, got dressed in black skinny jeans, a shirt that says: NeverShoutNever on the front and on the back it says : Christopher Drew Ingle. ( Its a band -NeverShoutNever- and C.D.I Is the singer.- best thing that has happened since electricity was discovered.-)

I had Black, White, and Electric Blue Champions on, with my hair tied up in a pony tail. My make-up was light. Foundation, eyeliner, mascara and chap stick.

I walked into the kitchen where toast and an apple awaited me on the table. I hummed and quickly ate so I could head out. Mary greeted me and offered to drive me to school. I accepted.

When I got to school, I was surprised. It was a lot different then what I expected. I got out of the car, thanked Mary and wandered around trying to find the office.

When I got into the office, I was greeted with my face slammed into someones chest. I backed up, apoligized and walked around the person, not making eye contact or looking any where near who I just bumped into. I walked to the secretary and told her my name.

"Hello, I am the new student. Isabella... well my last name is kind of questionable. I belive I might be Bella Port, here." The secretary nodded, knowing the situation. I guess someone filled her in before hand.

She gave me all of my information and a map of the school. When I left the office I saw Alice with Jasper and other people. Alice waved me over and started jumping up and down. Once I got close enough I was hugged and bombarded with questions.

"Whats your first period Bella?!" The pixie asked.

"Trig." I answered. Alice's face brighted up. "Me too!"

I felt people staring so I looked up and around. I blushed.

"Umm, hi? I am Bella..." Jasper cut me off.

"She is my little sister that just got back from studing abroad."

My eyes widened. His little sister? My eyes got a little misty. Alice grabbed my hand.

"Yup, Isabella Port. The new meat." Alice giggled.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Edward." I looked at him and the first thing I saw was his eyes. They were gold with little hints of green floating in them.

"Hi." I replied. My voice a little shaky.

He smiled, it was more of a cocky grin. "We met in the office. At the door?" My eyes widened and I blushed.

"Sorry." I squeaked out.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Blah blah blah~

I do not own any thing.

This story sucks, so you dont need to tell me that. Alright? Okay.

I would appreciate it if you reviewed. :]

~TheDarkestNightmare~


End file.
